


The Wingman

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [126]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Anti has feels, Birthday Post, Footnotes, M/M, slight gore, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Séan is tailing Anti and finds some of the glitch demon’s behavior downright baffling and confusing.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein
Series: Masks and Maladies [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Slight gore warning.  
> Happy birthday to Séan and I hope he is to get through this difficult time in his life.

He’d been trying to keep his eye on Anti for sometime.

Anti was normally an oddball, ever changing moods and constant murder in his eyes. One day he and Dark could be having an all-out brawl in the street where it would typically in both of them leaving in ichorous black blood, or if Dark was particularly pissed he would shatter Anti into millions of pixels and leave Anti to reform in a couple days to a week later.

But lately Anti had been stalking Henrik, mostly bothering him. He had threatened him, and given him human organs and decapitated heads.

And that was the problem, he had threatened, he had bothered Henrik. But never actually harmed him.

So Séan went in his normal clothes and not in his Jackieboy Man uniform to case the city without people stopping him. And if he had to do any saving the day, it was done using his quick speed so no one saw what he actually looked like.

Almost like his very early days. He enjoyed it.

He needed to find Anti and figure out what he wanted with Henrik. Anti was only playing right now, but he was too dangerous to just be allowed to play his games.

It took some time but Séan found him in a bad end of town, ripping someone’s head off their already dead corpse.

“The fook yah doin’?”[1] Séan shouted at the glitch demon.

“Hey Jackaboy, Heinz still at the hospital?” Anti smiled, to Séan’s absolute disgust there were meat eating insects already crawling over the skull.

“Ughhh, fookin’ hell, the fook are yeh doin’ with that?”[2 Séan tried not to look at the skull, already feeling like he was going to throw up.

“Fookin’ nasty ain’t it,”[3] Anti boasted proudly. “Been perfectin’ the decayin’ process myself. Would Henrik like ‘em more with little giblets of skin still attached, or he inta the pristine bone-white appearance?”[4]

“Nah,” Anti didn’t even give Séan time to answer, “I already know the answer, I’ll bleach ‘em[5] first.”

“Why would Henrik actually want that?” Séan yelled at him.

“Why wouldn’t he?” Anti scoffed. “He’s a doctor.”

“Cause yah murdered someone ta get it,”[6] Séan told him. “Yer not givin’ that ta him.”[7]

“Shove off yeh bollocks, this doesn’t fookin’ concern yeh,”[8] Anti hissed. “I can do whate’er the fook I want.”[9]

Maybe it was something King, Yancy, Host had said a while ago. Or it was just something on Anti’s face, but he realized that the demon didn’t want Henrik dead, for some unfathomable reason to the human, Anti was trying to impress him. That maybe the skulls and organs were some kind of demon mating ritual. Wil and Dark didn’t give each other organs but then again they’d been together for ages.

“Anti, are yeh flirtin’ with Henrik?”[10] Séan asked.

“No!” Anti spat, clearly insulted.

“Then why are yeh givin’ him hearts an’ lungs?”[11] Séan asked; realizing that in a twisted, horrific way, Anti’s behavior completely made sense. It really was their fault for not realizing it sooner.

Séan’s question made Anti pause for a bit, “It fookin’ means nothin’.”[12]

“How bad is it?” Séan asked. “Yeh lookin’ fer a quick fook, or do yeh actually love him?”[13]

There was a low, warning hiss coming from Anti’s throat, “Don’t make me fookin’ laugh, shitebag, demon can’t love anythin’.”[14]

“Bullshite, yeh love chaos, an’ Dark actually has a family,”[15] Séan had a slow realization dawning on him. “Maybe if yeh demon fooks weren’t so emotionally arse-backwards yeh might be able ta figure that out.”[16]

“That’s ‘cause[17] Dark’s an empath, he can have as many emotions as he wants,” Anti scoffed resentfully. “The rest of us don’t have ‘em. Dark’s a fookin’ freak ‘a nature.”[18]

“Anti,” Séan just stared at him. “Yah’ve been in my body, we’ve both bleed o’er almost e’ery meter ‘a this shite town in the years we’ve fought. Yah like ta play dumb, but yah actually aren’t, an’ we both know it.”[19]

Anti didn’t like how he was being talked to. Séan was human, he was a mortal insect that kept coming back for another helping of his claws.

“So why don’t yah ta try somethin’ new ta get Hein’s attention,”[20] Séan took a step closer, and Anti actually took a step back, just staring at the hero.

“Humans don’t like it when yah give us rotten thin’s, if yah really need ta give him a skull, make it out ‘a caramel. Fooker loves caramel, he’s always got those little hard caramel candies in e’ery desk he sits at.”[21] Séan grinned. “Try wooin’ him like a human before yah try actin’ like a demon around him.”[22]

That got Anti to strike at him, pissed and wanting to end the conversation immediately. He wound up breaking Séan’s arm and after Anti disappeared in an angry huff, Séan had to put on a mask and take himself to the hospital.

Henrik was not too pleased when he had to re-break his arm and prescribe him pain meds again for it.

“You picked a fight viz[23] Anti,” Henrik adjusted his glasses. “Vat[24] did you expect?”

Séan opened his mouth to say that Anti had been flirting with Henrik for months. But instead he said, “Hey Hein, good news, Anti doesn’t want ta kill yeh. He’s just tryin’ ta piss yeh off.”[25]

“Vell[26] mission accomplished,” Henrik spat, ripping a paper off the booklet and passing Séan his newest prescription. “Zere you go, twice a day until your arm heals. Und if you rebreak it, I vill confine you to your haüs.”[27]

“Hein!” Séan complained.

“Nein, I vill not be moved on ze matter,”[28] Henrik informed, and Séan left with a good natured jab at him and a chuckle from both men.

Henrik went back to his office to sort out some paperwork and froze. There was something new on his desk. Not organs or teeth, but a scaled-model replica of a human skull, made of caramel. And it gave Henrik some pause because it was, in his mind, a beautiful creation.  
  
In a bout of scientific curiosity, Henrik licked it and found it was just pure caramel.

A shame to eat it, it was a work of art. Maybe he could get Marvin to perfectly preserve it. It would be unfair of whoever had made such a creation if anything happened to it in Henrik’s care.

So he took it back to the base with him and placed it back on his desk the next day on a decorated plate for it to sit on.

And when Anti came to bother Henrik’s desk while Henrik was on duty, he saw the skull decorated and . . . he figured Jackie and Wilford were onto something. The plate had little black and white flowers on it and Anti summoned up two smaller, finger sized caramel skulls and left them in front of the plate.

Henrik would actually eat one and preserve the other, not even questioning who had left them.

A silent confession that Séan and Wil would call, “baby steps” and Anti would have to agree that Jackie could be kept alive if he’d been right about the caramel skulls.

**Author's Note:**

> Accessibility Translations  
> 1\. What the fuck are you doing?  
> 2\. Ughhh, fucking hell, what the fuck are you doing with that?  
> 3\. Fucking disgusting isn’t it?  
> 4\. Been perfecting the decaying process myself. Would Henrik like it more with little giblets of skin still attached, or he into the pristine bone-white appearance?  
> 5\. them (or it)  
> 6\. Because you murdered someone to get it.  
> 7\. You’re not giving that to him.  
> 8\. Get lost, this doesn’t fucking concern you.  
> 9\. I can do whatever the fuck I want.  
> 10\. Anti, are you flirting with Henrik?  
> 11\. Then why are you giving him hearts and lungs?”  
> 12\. It fucking means nothing.  
> 13\. You looking for a quick fuck, or do you actually love him?  
> 14\. Don’t make me fucking laugh, shitbag, demon can’t love anything.  
> 15\. Bullshit, you love chaos, and Dark actually has a family.  
> 16\. Maybe if you you demon fucks weren’t so emotionally ass-backwards you might be able to figure that out.  
> 17\. because  
> 18\. The rest of us don’t have them. Dark’s a fucking freak of nature.  
> 19\. You’ve been in my body, we’ve both bleed over almost every meter of this shit town in the years we’ve fought. You like to play dumb, but you actually aren’t, and we both know it.  
> 20\. So why don’t you ta try something new to get Hein’s attention  
> 21\. Humans don’t like it when you give us rotten things, if you really need to give him a skull, make it out of caramel. Fucker loves caramel, he’s always got those little hard caramel candies in every desk he sits at.  
> 22\. Try wooing him like a human before you try acting like a demon around him.  
> 23\. with  
> 24\. what  
> 25\. Hey Hein, good news, Anti doesn’t want to kill yeh. He’s just tryin’ ta piss yeh off.  
> 26\. Well  
> 27\. There you go, twice a day until your arm heals. And if you rebreak it, I will confine you to your house.  
> 28\. No, I will not be moved on the matter.


End file.
